


Future

by KittyBandit



Series: Laven Week 2015 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laven Week Day 2 - Future</p>
<p>Lavi doesn't like to talk about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> For the second day of Laven week. NSFW warning. Sex is in this story, and a whole ball of angst.

Allen pressed his face into the mattress, panting heavily as sweat dripped down his back. He moaned, gripping the loose sheets beneath him, letting the redhead work at pulling a second orgasm out of him for the night. “Aah,” he cried, squeezing his eyes shut against the sensations rippling through his body. “Lavi… Oh, God.”

Lavi grabbed Allen’s hips, already lost in lust. He thrust into Allen with abandon. Hair stuck to his sweat slicked forehead and neck. He grunted random syllables that could’ve been strung together to create words if he hadn’t been completely immersed in the moment.

When Lavi hit that perfect, sweet spot, Allen’s back arched immodestly. He let loose another moan that echoed against the stone walls of his bedroom. A few more rough thrusts and he felt himself cum, spilling against his stomach and the bed as Lavi continued to pound into him.

By the time Lavi came as well, not more than a few moments after Allen spent himself, the white-haired boy felt numb. He could do nothing more than curl up against the bed and sigh. Lavi flopped next to Allen, grabbing him with still hungry, but exhausted hands. The redhead kissed him sloppily, grabbing Allen’s face with both hands.

When he pulled away, Lavi stretched out on the small bed and sighed, satisfied. “Not bad, Al. Not bad at all.”

“I could say the same,” Allen replied, exhaustion creeping up into his bones. “You were more energetic than usual.”

Lavi grabbed at the discarded blankets near the end of the bed and pulled them up half way over their sticky bodies. “Is that a problem?” he asked with a smirk on his face, pulling Allen closer. Their sweat slicked skin stuck together uncomfortably, but neither minded all that much.

“Not at all,” Allen replied tucking his head under Lavi’s chin as he rested against the other boy. He sighed softly, running his hand over Lavi’s chest, drawing lazy circles over his skin. He smiled softly, eyes heavy from the long day he’d had and their nighttime romp. He felt sore, but in a good way — like he’d wake up the next morning and feel absolutely perfect.

Lavi threaded his fingers through Allen’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple before leaning back and resting his head against the pillow. “Good. Wouldn’t want to give you a sub-par performance, would I?” He closed his eye and grinned up at the ceiling. He didn’t have to look to know that Allen was smiling back at him.

“Your performances are never sub-par, Lavi,” Allen replied, pulling himself closer to the redhead. It was late and he was exhausted, but he didn’t want to fall asleep just yet. Resting in Lavi’s arms helped calm his heart and kept his demons at bay.

“Good to know,” Lavi said, starting to sound as drained as Allen did. One arm wrapped around the white-haired boy, holding his shoulders and keeping him pinned tight to his side. “Just go to sleep, Beansprout. We can chat in the morning at a decent hour.”

“Mm,” Allen mumbled, his head fuzzy with exhaustion and the aftereffects of his multiple orgasms. Maybe that was why his tongue betrayed him then. Maybe that was why he said what he did next. “I could stay here next to you forever, Lavi.”

It shouldn’t have meant anything, just a phrase lovers would use. Banter — nothing more. But Allen felt Lavi stiffen up under his body. He went rigid, and his breath hitched uncomfortably.

“You know that’s not going to happen, right?” Lavi asked, his voice devoid of the humor and lightheartedness it had contained not seconds earlier.

“What?” Allen asked, still stuck in a haze. The younger Exorcist looked up, confused.

Lavi propped himself up on his elbows and let go of Allen completely. He stared down at him, his face a practiced blank slate. “You said you wanted to stay like this forever. I told you before, that’s not an option.”

Allen sighed, sitting up and letting the blankets pool around his waist. “It was just a turn of phrase, Lavi. Don’t take it so literally.” His voice had an edge to it. They had had this argument before.

Now that Allen was up, Lavi pushed himself into a sitting position as well. “I thought I had made things very clear. This is not—”

“ _I know_ ,” Allen interrupted, anger in his voice. “You said this is only while you’re at the Order. I understand, Lavi. Trust me. I get it. I won’t say it again.”

Lavi’s green eye narrowed slightly as he stared at Allen in the dark room. The moonlight spilled in through the window, but it only cast scant light on the two figures in the bed. “I told you not to fall in love with me. We’re just having fun.”

Allen crossed his arms over his chest. All of the happy, bubbly feelings that had spread throughout his body were now replaced with a dark knot in his stomach, twisting and tightening into an angry ball that threatened to melt his insides. “I’m not in love with you. Who would love an asshole like you anyway?” Allen spat back, not bothering to censor his words.

Lavi said nothing for a long moment. He turned and looked off to the side of the bed, staring at a shaft of moonlight as it hit the stone floor.

“If you’re starting to feel things, maybe we should stop this.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Allen insisted, glaring at the redhead. “Maybe it’s you who’s starting to feel things, Lavi.”

“Don’t be fucking stupid,” Lavi retorted, his eye meeting Allen’s for a brief moment before he ripped his gaze away once more. “I don’t have a heart.”

Allen sighed, frustration heavy in his limbs. He stared at the redhead, gaze never wavering. “Everyone has a heart, Lavi. It doesn’t matter how hard you try to deny it. It’s still there.”

Lavi’s breath caught in his throat. He sat there, frozen and staring at the floor. Why? Why did Allen’s words strike so hard? Why did those words resonate in his body?

“Lavi?” Allen asked, suddenly worried for the other boy.

Pushing back the sheets, Lavi got up off the bed and grabbed his discarded clothes off the floor. “I just remembered I gotta do something.” He threw the clothes on as fast as he could, fumbling around in the dark.

“It’s two in the morning.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Lavi…”

“Seriously, Al. Forgot about a big assignment from the old man. Gotta get it done before morning.” He didn’t even bother to put his boots back on, instead grabbing them and darting for the door. “See you later. Find me again if you got an itch you need scratching.” He opened the door and rushed to leave.

“Lavi!” Allen nearly shouted, making to get up after the other boy, but stopping when the door was slammed behind him. Allen sat there on the bed, stiff with indecision. He gripped the sheets in his hands, fingers shaking. Closing his eyes, Allen took a breath and flopped back against the sweat-soaked sheets of his bed. He let out a long sigh and slowly opened his silver eyes to stare at the ceiling.

“Lavi… We have to stop lying to each other,” he mumbled in the empty room.


End file.
